Girls Night OutThe Morning After
by DaisyJane
Summary: After the events of The Brave and The Bold #33, Diana takes a walk in Gotham and has a steamy encounter with the Dark Knight. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N—A little BMWW smut for the holidays. This fic was originally posted in the BMWW archive months ago but I decided to post it here for fun. It takes place after The Brave And The Bold #33—Girls Night Out. It is a response to an idea from As on the BMWW forum—I wish Bruce could see Diana in that dress. It has some spoilers for that issue so you have been warned. Thank you to the wonderful Lady Isis for the beta. Please read and review. It is always nice to hear what you liked and even what you didn't like.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls Night—The Morning After<strong>

Diana and Zatanna helped the very tired Barbara Gordon into a cab. Diana felt bittersweet tears burn the back of her eyes as she gazed at the almost blissful face on the young woman. She was glad that she could be a part of this wonderful night out — even though she knew that tragedy would soon enter this beautiful young woman's life.

She turned to Zatanna and saw the same melancholy expression that must be on her face. She put her hand on Zee's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know there is nothing you can do. You don't know exactly where and when she will be shot, and even if you did the consequences of interfering may be far worse than what you saw happen."

"I know, Di, but I still feel so _sick_ about doing nothing," Zatanna said sighed.

"You didn't do nothing. You gave her a wonderful night to remember just as you said we should do. It was a very loving thing to do. And I am proud to have you for a friend," Diana told her, again fighting back tears.

Zatanna managed a nod. "Well, it is almost dawn and I should be getting some sleep. I sure am glad that I work nights," she said.

"Must be nice," Diana replied with a smile. It was Saturday, and all she had to do was laundry barring a huge catastrophe.

"emoH," Zatanna said, disappearing.

Diana started to walk away from the club. She had her jet in her purse, but didn't feel like leaving yet. Predawn Gotham had an eerie beauty that seemed to suit her mood. _No __wonder __Bruce __loves __this __city __so __much. __It's __perfect __for __brooding,_ Diana thought with a wan smile.

She looked up at the sky as it slowly took on a violet tint. As she walked past an alley she heard a low baritone voice speak from the shadows. "You're keeping late hours, Princess, and in my city. You know I don't like metas here."

"Oh, for the love of Athena, Batman, I'm not here to stop crime, just have some fun with my friends. And I will be leaving shortly. I just wanted to take a walk to clear my head," Diana said tersely. She wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures.

"Those shoes aren't exactly made for walking. Need a lift?" he asked.

Diana turned to him in mild shock and amusement, seeing him standing next to the open canopy of the Batmobile. She smirked and started to shake her head in the negative.

"Get in, Princess. You look tired." At Diana's raised eyebrow he continued, "I may kick you in the head and put you in a choke hold when we're sparring, but I don't bite."

Diana's lips twitched at his teasing. She just never knew what to expect with Bruce. He could be almost friendly one minute and a complete ass the next. Well — why in Hades not? She had never ridden in the famous Batmobile after all, and why waste the opportunity. She walked over to the car and climbed in. The action hiked the skirt of her dress up her thighs and she smoothed it down as she made herself comfortable in the plush leather seat.

Batman got in as well and they both buckled their seat belts. He glanced at her and said, "You look great in that dress by the way."

Diana felt herself blushing at his compliment and her heart started to race a little. "Thank you," she said softly. Tonight — or rather this morning — was full of surprises. "A compliment from the Batman, I must mark my calendar."

"Just stating facts, Diana. That dress and the body it accentuates are both lovely," he said in his usual stoic manner.

Diana let out a little laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're flirting with me."

"I am," he said with a smirk.

Diana was stunned for a moment before she let out a peal of musical laughter. "You can be so funny, Bruce. I always forget that."

"What, you doubt my flirtatious banter? How about: that's a great dress but it would look even better lying on my bedroom floor? Better?"

Diana laughed even harder before saying, "Or how about: Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here. Somebody actually said that to me tonight."

Batman was now almost smiling, "Did you hear this one? 'Excuse me, but I think I dropped something — MY JAW!'"

"I don't think there is enough alcohol in the world that would make that line work," Diana said through her giggles.

"You'd be surprised," Bruce said the smirk returning to his face.

"Well, I guess if you're a handsome billionaire you can say anything and women will buy it," Diana observed dryly.

"Unfortunately not the good ones."

Diana glanced at Bruce to understand what he meant by that last statement, but he was staring stoically at the road. The Batmobile soon pulled into the Cave and Diana exited the car. Before she could thank him for the ride he asked, "So what made to you decide to go club hopping with Barbara Gordon of all people?"

Diana didn't lie, but she knew how to talk around the truth. Zatanna had told her about the vision in confidence and Bruce didn't need to know. First it would add to his already inflated sense of guilt and second he might try to do something to change what was going to happen and make the situation worse. "It was Zee's idea. She felt like having a girl's night out and she invited Barbara and myself. Sounded good to me since it has been a while."

Bruce had removed the cowl and said with a lecherous smile, "Really?"

"Bruce, cut it out," Diana laughed.

"I told you I was flirting with you," he said as he moved closer to her.

"So I guess it has been a while for you too," Diana said, trying to keep things light. It was a task she was failing at, as her heart started to race as Bruce got close to her.

"With somebody that I truly wanted, yes," he said softly as her stroked her raven hair and brushed it behind her ear.

Heat started to spread through Diana's body at the light caress. She inhaled sharply as his lips grazed her neck. Her hands started to tingle as she ran them up his chest and into his hair and suddenly she found herself pressed hard against the Batmobile as Bruce took her lips in a searing kiss.

Sudden need overwhelmed Diana as she returned his passionate kiss. Her tongue tangled with his in a sensual dance that caused her to moan. His hands traveled down her back and cupped her buttocks as he pressed her throbbing mound against his hardening desire. Diana's body felt like it was on fire as she pulled away from his lips and placed biting kisses down his neck. She took the neck of his suit in her hands and ripped his top apart all the way to his utility belt so that her lips could feast on his chest.

"Easy, Princess, these suits cost money," he said in a teasing voice that became a moan as her tongue flicked across his nipple.

"Send me the bill," she responded as her hands drifted to his belt, rapidly and nimbly undoing it and dropping it to the ground. "I never have a problem getting men out of their clothes," she teased back.

Bruce growled as she slipped her hand into his pants and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. He brought her lips back to his for a hard kiss as he bucked against her stroking hand.

Bruce slid his hands back up her back and then slid the zipper of her dress down her back letting it fall away to reveal her bare breasts. Bruce cupped the right one in his hand as his mouth closed around her right nipple. Diana gasped in pleasure as he teased her nipple with his teeth before laving it with his tongue. Diana wrapped her hands around his head as he drew it into his mouth for a hard suck. The combination of his mouth sucking one her breasts while his hand kneaded the other as he pressed his hardness to her aching center caused her to suddenly climax hard.

Bruce suddenly gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the hood of the Batmobile while he shoved the skirt of her dress up to her waist. Her skimpy black lace panties didn't stand a chance against Bruce's hard tug as he ripped them from her body. His fingers quickly found her moist opening and circled it while rubbing her clit with his thumb eliciting another moan from her.

Diana again slid her hands into his pants and pulled them down, releasing his straining cock as Bruce spread hear legs wider and thrust into her moist heat. He groaned as she tightly enveloped him. Diana wrapped her long legs around his waist and rode his hard thrusts, lost in a sea of pleasure. She quickly built to another climax that caused Bruce to groan again as her muscles milked him. He continued thrusting through her pleasure and he moved his head down to suckle her left breast.

Diana arched her back and swirled her hips as Bruce softly grunted against her. She could feel another climax surging upward as she bucked her hips and pulled Bruce into a hard kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she again slipped over the edge into bliss this time bringing Bruce with her. He came with a series of shuddering groans.

He pulled Diana against him and kissed her softly as they both tried to regain their breath and their hearts returned to a more normal speed. Diana snuggled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply his musky male scent.

Finally he spoke. "Not bad, Princess. Your role-playing was much better this time. I actually believed your shock when I started flirting with you," he said in a low voice as he stroked her bare back.

"Well, you told me to immerse yourself completely into the role — I just followed your advice," she stated. "I almost laughed though when you said you didn't like metas in your city.

"I don't — but I don't mind a certain one in the Cave. Or the Manor. And definitely not my bed," he said with his usual smirk.

Diana ran her finger across his smirking lips and asked, "So next time you'll play the hunky pizza delivery guy?"

A corner of Bruce's mouth lifted as he said, "We'll see," before sealing her lips with his in a deep and tender kiss.


End file.
